


Percy & Oliver- Books & Games

by 1ovehaterelate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, boy/boy, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ovehaterelate/pseuds/1ovehaterelate
Summary: Percy and Oliver’s sixth year. (Harry, Ron, and Hermione’s second.) With much fluff. Much wonderful fluff.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 167





	Percy & Oliver- Books & Games

It had come as quite a shock to Percy Weasley that he had feelings for his dorm mate and fellow Gryffindor, Oliver Wood. When contemplating it, Percy could see why he did. Oliver was a Quidditch prodigy. He was good in his studies, and, not to mention, extremely handsome.

It had been in his sixth year when Percy had confessed. He had passed Oliver a note in Transfiguration. (“ Meet me in the old classroom on the fourth floor during free time. -Percy ”) Oliver had given Percy a strange look, before nodding and turning back to his notes. 

Percy waited in the old classroom, very nervous. He had never felt this way towards anyone before, much less a boy. He really hoped that this went well; Percy still had to share a dormitory with Oliver, too. How awkward that would be! Finally, Oliver opened the door, slipping inside. He shut the door behind him with a soft “Click!” 

Percy stood from where he had been sitting, on one of the old desks, and took a few tentative steps toward Oliver. The other boy looked quite confused, but there was something else in his eyes, something... hopeful?

”Err, Oliver?” Percy asked, looking down at his hands. “Merlin, I’ve never done this before.... Oliver,” Percy said, looking Oliver straight in the eyes. “I fancy you. And I get it if you don’t feel the same, and if you think it’s weird, I’ll admit, I thought it was weird at first, but that’s the truth. I think you’re smart, and funny, and really, really talented. You’re also very handsome.” He added, as an afterthought.

Percy watched Oliver, waiting for the other boy to respond. At first, he stood there in shock. Then, slowly, Oliver’s face morphed into a grin. 

He grabbed Percy, pulling him into a kiss. Their lips collided, Oliver wrapping his arms around the other boy, holding him in a tight embrace. Percy kissed back, passionately. The kiss deepened as Percy lifted a hand and ran it through Oliver’s hair. He gasped as Oliver bit his lower lip, pulling on it slightly. He released it, using his tongue to explore Percy’s mouth.

By now, Oliver had pushed Percy back against the desks. Percy now held on the the edge of one for support. The two pulled away, panting for breath. Their cheeks were rosy, their lips swollen.

”Percy,” Oliver said, once he had caught his breath. “You ignorant red-head. I have fancied you since our third year, and not one time have you ever returned my affections. Until now.” Oliver grinned, almost wickedly. “And, although you were almost too late, I will be proud to be your boyfriend, if that’s what you want.”

Percy smiled and nodded, too overcome with happiness to say anything. He reached up, cupping Oliver’s cheek with his hand. Oliver moved closer, pushing Percy up so he was sitting on the desk. He wrapped his arms around Percy’s waist, leaning in and kissing him.

This was the kiss everyone talked about; the one that felt like fireworks. It was slow and tender, happy and sad at the same time. It was the best thing ever to happen to the pair of them. 

Percy kissed with his whole body. His arms around Oliver’s neck, one of his hands intertwined in the boy’s soft, brown hair. He groaned into the boy, pulling him even closer. Oliver’s arms were around Percy’s waist, his finger’s splayed out on his back, feeling the fabric of Percy’s comfy, Weasley-made sweater. 

They were so enveloped in the kiss, the pair didn’t hear the door open. They only knew someone was there when the person squeaked in alarm. Percy and Oliver broke apart. Percy looked around Oliver, his eyes widening, and his face reddening profusely when he realized who it was.

It was Ginny. The youngest and only female child in the Weasley family. She had just started at Hogwarts. Ginny squeaked again and ran out of the room, letting the door snap shut behind her.

Percy slid hurriedly off the desk, turning to face Oliver. “As much as I love this, I’m not entirely ‘out’ yet. I think it’d be best if we kept this private for a little while?”

Oliver nodded, grinning mischievously. “I understand. Now go find your sister!” He gave Percy a quick peck on the mouth before shoving him out of the classroom, and following suit. “I’ve got to go to the library. See you in Care of Magical Creatures.”

It took Percy a little while, but he found Ginny outside by the lake. She was alone. Percy sat down beside her, still a little pink. “Hey Gin’.”

”Oh! Err, hi....” She seemed a little preoccupied.

”So, Ginny... what you saw back there-“

”I know.” She said abruptly. “I won’t tell anyone.”

”Thanks, Gin’. Knew I could count on you. See you later!” His good mood restored, Percy went off to prepare for his next class.

...

It had been a few months. Percy and Oliver met up in old classrooms during free periods and sometimes at night. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they kissed, sometimes it was just... silence. Percy was the happiest he’d ever been, and he could tell Oliver felt the same, despite Quidditch being canceled.

The Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and Ginny had been taken, something that terrified Percy. Oliver sat with him on his bed, Percy’s head in his lap while he studied. Percy couldn’t otherwise. Sometimes he and Oliver fell asleep like that, a fact which their dorm mates politely ignored.

Soon his sister was freed by Ron and Harry, and final exams were cancelled, something Percy was a little discouraged by, and they all went home. Percy sat with Oliver, his head on Oliver’s shoulder, while he attempted to explain Quidditch. Once he had gotten the hang of it, Oliver showed him strategies he had been working on.

All too soon, the ride was over. Percy was extremely nervous. He and Oliver had made a decision to come out to their families after they got off the train. 

The pair loaded up their luggage, went through the barrier, and found their families. “Err... Mum? I, err... I’m seeing someone!” He said quickly. His mother was overjoyed. 

“Who is it? Is she pretty?”

”Yeah, you could say that.” Percy glanced over at Oliver lovingly as he finished speaking to his family. Oliver walked over, intertwining his fingers with Percy’s. “Mum, this is my boyfriend, Oliver Wood.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my tumblr at:  
> Love-hate-relate


End file.
